Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for leading and holding electrical lines in the swivel region of doors.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 39 17 201 describes a device for leading and holding electrical lines in the swivel region of doors and the like, particularly, folding doors of dishwashing machines, by an insulating retainer in which the lines are placed. This device has two half-shells that are joined together into which the cable harnesses or cable straps are placed and held there by friction. To protect the cable portion that is exposed to bending from breakage or damage, a fish plate that expands in flat fashion is disposed at each of the half-shell regions, which provides for an optimally small bending radius and protects the insulation of the electrical lines.
The problem of long-term bending loads or alternating bending loads on electrical lines, which may lead to a cable break or material degradation of the insulating layer, is managed, at least for a longer period, by the device according to German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 39 17 201. However, notwithstanding the ability to achieve a certain protection for the electrical lines by the device according to this reference, a significant residual risk remains that electrical lines that are exposed to a regular alternating load will sustain damage.